The Omni-Slayer
"IT'S HERO TIME!" - Ben Tennyson (My favourite quote) Hey, guys. I'm the Omni-Slayer, one of the most recent members of The Gaming Family. I'm here to do countdowns regarding video games, TV shows and, possibly, movies. JP Jorge (a.k.a. The Omni-Slayer) I was born in Portugal on September 3rd 1993. Been playin' games ever since I was 5 or 6 years old. Where did I get the name Omni-Slayer? Well, the Omni part is latin for "many" and comes from the Omnitrix, an all-powerful device that allows the wearer to change into any alien he or she wants, from my favourite animated franchise of all time, Ben 10. The Omni part also symbolizes my fighting style in most games (especially Pokémon and Ratchet and Clank), by that I mean, I prefer versatility over power. The Slayer comes from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Although I'm not a fan of the show, I am a fan of its director, Joss Whedon, who directed my favourite movie of all time, Marvel's The Avengers. History as a Countdown Artist I've started doin' countdowns after I was inspired by so many countdown artists, including The Autarch of Flame, Joshscorcher, Fawful's Minion, Green Scorpion, Speedster, ObsidiusFan, Zekrom's Leader, MaverickHunterZero75 and Nifinland. I decided to make a Top 10 Underated Games to start off my countdown makin' career, and, while there were some flaws in it (like most of the jokes would have worked better if the list was vocal), it was a pretty good list. While I was makin' that countdown, I've made friends with 2 members of The Gaming Family, Nifinland and ObsidiusFan. After the countdown was uploaded, Nifinland asked me if I wanted to join The Gaming Family and I said "Sure, I would love to". M. Bison: "OF COURSE!" Damn it, Bison. How did you get here?! Anyway, I've soon made an original countdown to celebrate my status as the newest member to The Gaming Family: Top 15 Countdown Intro Themes, which turned out to be a huge success, much bigger than I expected, until YouTube decided to be a jerk and removed Part 2 of my countdown for "copyright infringement". I've also auditioned for Fawful's Minion's contest, Top 15 Nintendo 64 Games, in hopes of workin' with my biggest inspiration for countdown makn' and to increase my popularity and, even though the scripting was rushed and the microphone quality was not so good, it managed to entertain a lot of people, with many of them wishin' me good luck when Fawful's Minion anounces the results. I've started doin' intro parodies out of boredom, and to test my newest editing software, Sony Vegas Pro 11. And it turned out a huge success, so much so that I managed to convince Nifinland to do some intro parodies as well, which were equally great. Then, when the Family announced their newest countdown, Top 20 Video Game Gods, I offered to participate and they accepted me. After some weeks have past, the results for Fawful's Minion's contest has arrived and, unfortunantely, I didn't make it. Was I crushed by this huge disappointment? Not really. I kinda knew I wouldn't make it in. But I'm still happy for those who did make it. And, then I auditioned for Sasuke123862's contest, Top 15 DS Games, which, unfortunantely, isn't gettin' any attention. In July 7th, I participated for the very first time in a Family Countdown, Top 17 Video Game Gods and a few weeks later, I made my first vocal countdown, Top 15 Favourite Video Game Franchises or Series, and it was a huge success. Friends of the Family *Nifinland (Closest ally in the Family) *ObisidusFan *thatrustygamer *Zekrom's Leader *Newcastlemhull *Fawful's Minion (Biggest idol) *ClefairyRox *Noah (cooperraymer) (Closest ally besides Nifinland) *Aquastarmarine Personality Most of the time, I'm very nice, calm, relaxed, laid-back, friendly and helpful, as I'm very willing to help out anyone in need. But, sometimes, I can be very shy, stubborn and not too cooperative (I'm not too fond of Co-op). As you can tell by my Top 10 Underated Games, I get pretty pissed when someone hates somethin' for bein' different. And sometimes I bash on certain fanbases a lil' too much, even though I was right about it. So, in a nutshell, my personality is a mix between Ben Tennyson (love to kick butt and helpin' people along the way), Rainbow Dash (sometimes overconfident and cocky), Pinkie Pie (amazing sense of humour) and Fluttershy (very shy and reserved). Countdowns made by me *Top 10 Underated Games *Top 15 Countdown Intro Themes *Top 15 Favourite Video Game Franchises or Series *Top 15 Funniest nifinland Moments (Filler countdown/Birthday present for Nik) *Top 20 Favourite Video Game Characters *Top 16 Games I've Played in 2013 * Top 15 First Bosses * Top 16 Games I Played in 2014 * Top 10 Persona Characters * Top 10 Psycho Women in Video Games (Halloween Special) Upcoming countdowns * Top 15 Games I Played in 2015 * Top 15 Danganronpa Characters * Top 10 Brits in Video Games * Top 15 Fire Emblem: Awakening Units * Top 15 Marvel Comics Characters * Top 15 Video Game Villains * Top 10 Robots in Fiction * Top 15 Elders in Fiction * Top 15 Normal Boss Battles * Top 15 Crash Bandicoot Characters * Top 20 PSASBR Characters (collab with nifinland) *Top 15 Sonic the Hedgehog Characters (collab with The Hedgehog Ninja/cooperraymer) *Top 15 Hottest Video Game Women Countdowns I plan to do in the future (In no particular order) *Top 15 Video Game Protagonists *Top 15 Animated TV Shows of the 2010's *Top 15 Video Game Characters that should go to Hell *Top 10 Licensed Video Games *Top 50 Ratchet and Clank Weapons *Top 10 Weapons in Video Games *Top 50 Ben 10 Aliens *Top 10 Underated Animated TV Shows *Top 10 Scariest/Creepiest Things in Non-Horror Video Games *Top 10 Cutest Animated Characters *Top 10 Most Disturbing Things in Non-Horror Cartoons *Top 75 Favourite Pokémon *Top 15 Most Hated Animated Characters *Top 15 Nostalgic Video Games *Top 15 Fictional Couples/Pairings *Top 15 Nostalgic Animated TV Shows *Top 15 Ben 10 Moments *Top 15 Cartoon Heroes *Top 15 Cartoon Villains *Month of Finishers: **Top 15 Mortal Kombat 9 Fatalities **Top 20 Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Level 3 Hyper Combos **Top 15 Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Level 3 Supers **Top 15 BlazBlue Astral Heats **Top 15 Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Instant Kills **Top 15 Super Smash Bros. Final Smashes Countdowns I participated in (or will participate in) *The Gaming Family's Top 17 Video Game Gods (#12, alongside JrGamer27 - Orvus) *The Gaming Family's Top 20 Females in Gaming (#8 - Carmelita Fox) *nifinland's Top 12 Enemies in Video Games (#9 - Metal Heads) *The Gaming Family's Top 11 Undead Video Game Characters (#4 - Sir Daniel Fortesque) *The Blackish Butler's Top 13 D!cks in Video Games (#6 - Gleeman Vox) *The Gaming Family's Top 15 Winter/Snow Levels (CANCELLED) *The Gaming Family's Top 15 Supporting/Partner Characters in Video Games (#3 - Daxter) *The Gaming Family's Top 17 Sky/Heaven Levels in Video Games (#7 - Breeze Harbour) *The Gaming Family's 25 Least Favourite Bosses (CANCELLED) *The Gaming Family's Top 15 Traitors in Gaming (TOP SECRET) *The Digital Pioneer's Top 15 3DS Games (CANCELLED) *The Gaming Family's Top 10 JRPGs (TOP SECRET) Countdowns/Reviews I cameo'd in * nifinland's Top 10 Monsters in Video Games (#9 - Shadows) * The Hedgehog Ninja's Red Dawn Review * The Son of Sparda's Top 10 Games I Played in 2014 (#3 - Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) * nifinland's Top 15 Games I Played in 2014 (Pre-intro and #5 - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, also edited the whole list) * FinnishDuck15's Top 15 Sly Cooper Missions (#12 - Mechanical Menace) Trivia *I have never played any Kirby, Donkey Kong, Star Fox or Metal Gear Solid game in my entire life (HEATBLAST ON). **NOTE: Heatblast is a pyrokinetic alien from Ben 10, that I use both as a running gag and as a better substitute for the Flame Shield. *My favourite actor of all time is Robert Downey Jr. (IRON MAN F*** YEAH!!!) *I used Photostage Slideshow Producer to make my countdowns, but now I've moved to Sony Vegas. *I'm a die-hard Ben 10 fan. *I'm a Brony and my favourite Mane 6 Pony is 3-way tie between Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy, and my favourite Non-Mane 6 Pony is Princess Luna. *My favourite voice actor of all time is Kevin Michael Richardson and my favourite voice actress of all time is Tara Strong. *My favourite typing in Pokémon is a tie between Ground and Psychic. *Berserk buttons: Racism/Racists, whiny fanboys (lookin' at you, Sonic fanbase and Gen1ers), insultingly difficult bosses (...SORBETTI!!!!!!!!!!!!), backstabbin' traitors (F*** YOU, NEYLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!), Rule 34 stuff about Carmelita Fox (I love Carmelita Fox both as a character and as a strong female role model, not as a sex object!), selfish a-holes (Errol, just DIE!!! Oh wait...), dark levels (- walkin' around the Forest Temple in Twilight Princess - WHY CAN'T I SEE A DAMN THING?!!!) and Ben 10 haters (Ben 10... does not... SUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!). *My favourite Pokémon of all time is Gallade. *My main 4 in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale are Kat, Jak and Daxter, Raiden and Sly Cooper. *Like Nifinland, I always have a starter Pokémon on my team. *My favourite legendary Pokémon is Lugia, second favourite is Black Kyurem and third favourite is Dialga (Oh yeah, I've said it). *My favourite movie is Marvel's The Avengers. *My favourite colour is blue, but my favourite colour combo is red and black. *My team of mascots is called Plumber Team Gamma. The members of the team are: **Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse, the one in the picture above in particular); **Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper series); **Princess Luna (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic); **Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog series); **Jak (Jak and Daxter series); **Gallade (Pokémon series); **Bayonetta (Bayonetta series); **Ratchet (Ratchet and Clank series); **Janet van Dyne, a.k.a. The Wasp (Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes); **Yuki (MySims series); **Dante (Devil May Cry series) **Sari Sumdac (Transformers: Animated); **Dark Pit (Kid Icarus: Uprising); **Painwheel (Skullgirls); **Stitch (Lilo & Stitch series); **Athena Cykes (Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Dual Destinies); **Raphael/Phantom R (Rhythm Thief & The Emperor's Treasure); **Makoto Nanaya (BlazBlue series); **Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot series); **Chie Satonaka (Persona 4); **Michelangelo/Mikey (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012); **Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill); **Chrom (Fire Emblem: Awakening); **Aqua (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep). *These are the games I wish I had right now: **Kirby's Epic Yarn; **Kirby's Return to Dreamland; **Devil May Cry 4; **DmC: Devil May Cry; **The Wonderful 101; **Super Mario 3D World; **Mario Kart 8; **Hyrule Warriors; **The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker HD; **Persona 4 Golden; **Gravity Rush; Quotes Quotes I like to say: *"Hello, everyone/everybody! The Omni-Slayer here at your service!" - My opening statement; *"...So without further ado, let's get this party started!" - What I say at the end of every intro. Quotes from media that I like: *"I don't know! Seriously, what's with you people?! I'M BLIND!" - Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *"If the world chooses to become my enemy, I will fight like I always have!" - Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic 06) *"It's hero time!" - Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 series) *"Kill Metal Heads? Get toys? Sounds good to me!" - Jak (Jak II: Renegade) *"Critical hit to the nads!" - Yosuke Hanamura (Persona 4: The Animation) *"Bite my shiny, metal ass!" - Bender (Futurama) *"GO TO HELL!!" - Painwheel (Skullgirls) *"*gasps* What the hell?! Don't say that!"; "Problem?"; "I WILL NOT BE THE COMIC RELIEF!!" - Chie Satonaka (Persona 4: The Animation) *"Symmetry is key. Everything must be aesthetically pleasing. That's why I use the two of you as twin pistols in order to preserve symmetry. When I hold you both I'm completely balanced on the right and left. It isn't perfect because your human forms are so different from each other, though. Your hair styles and height for example. Even your boobs are different sizes!" - Death the Kid (Soul Eater) *"This is my family. It is little and broken. But still good. Yeah. Still good." - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) *"I'll get you, Cooper! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"- Carmelita Fox (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) *"Ohhh... I get it. What you're really asking is "Will you please beat the shit out of me, Kanji?"" - Kanji Tatsumi (Persona 4) Category:Members Category:Europeans Category:Bronies Category:Policy